Naturally
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: Oneshot. A little driblett extension on what happened at the ending of 'The Unnatural'. MSR.


**A/N:well, here's another story from your's truly LOL. It was actually meant to be posted yesterday because of 2 resaons: 1) the movie started yesterday here in Puerto Rico and 2) It was David's B-Day, so yeah Happy belated B-Day David! (even thought you may never see this LOL). Well this is jus a little something I came up with after viewing the episode "The unnatural". Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder Scully or any of the ppl here...I wish I did...I'd be so happy...I do own the idea though...one can only dream LOL.

* * *

**

_**Naturally...**_

_Scully: Shut up Mulder... I'm Playing baseball._

_He laughed with her as they continued playing thier game. Mulder loved to see her her that way, actually enjoying something to the fullest for a change. They kept hitting baseball after baseball, just enjoying themselves._

_She had lied about not having played baseball; she had when she was a kid and on her tomb boy stage. She had out grown it, yes, and had not played it in years but she still had a part of her that longed to, once again, hit a 'piece of horse hide with a stick'._

_they Kept on hitting ball after ball that 'Poor Boy' would throw feed into the machine till Scully had a thought that she couldn't resist on holding to herself._

_Scully: Hey Mulder..._

_Mulder:...yeah_

_He said, still hitting the balls coming toward them from the machine. With a daring smile, she answered._

_Scully: Can you run...uff!...bases as well as you can... uff!...hit baseballs?_

_He smiled not taking his eyes of the incoming balls._

_Mulder: What do you mean?_

_Scully: Race you to the next base..._

_And with that, she quickly slipped out of his arms and began running down to second base. Caught of guard, Mulder chucked a bit and ran after her. 'Poor Boy' kept his eyes on the childish adults, unaware that he was also moving the machine with him. Mulder and Scully were suddenly bombarded with a raid of baseballs heading their way. By the time 'Poor Boy' noticed, it was too late._

_Scully was hit twice once on her leg and the second on her around her thigh, sending her straight to the floor. Mulder quickly ran to her side placing himself over her on the dirt filled floor._

_Mulder: Scully...Scully, you okay?_

_When he laid his eyes on her, he went from panic to relief as he found her with a fit of giggles on the floor. He smiled._

_Mulder: Oh, Scully..._

_He brushed a strand o her hair away from her face. She giggled._

_Scully: Ow...I'm okay._

_Scully smiled. he couldn't help but laugh with her as she brushed a her hand against his mildly damp face. Mulder didn't now if it was the baseball field lamp's lighting or just the fact of seeing her smiling, but she looked extremely beautiful that night...her blue eyes a lighter shade and her pupils completely dilated as she gazed up at him..._

_'Poor Boy' stayed at his station a bit nervous from what had just happened. He pretty well knew that 'Fox Mantle' would not be that happy with him if he had indeed hurt his lady friend, not leaving aside that he was probably not going to get paid either. he slowly watched as the dust fell again onto the earth like a curtain, unraveling where the to agents laid._

_'Poor Boy':...oh brother._

_He sighed, a bit in relief, as he saw the two adults in the middle of a passionate kiss; Mulder laying atop her, their lips locked, and her arms wrapped around his neck. 'Poor Boy' turned around giving them their privacy and also because of the fact he didn't want to stare...the apology could wait..._

_They broke the kiss after a few minutes, resting their foreheads against each others, both bearing a wide smile. Just then Scully coudn't resist on asking._

_Scully: So...does this mean we're on second base?_

_Mulder smiled._

_Mulder: Literally or metaphorically?_

_She laughed again._

_Scully: Thank you..for this very late or very early present Mulder._

_Mulder: Anytime Scully...anytime_

_He smiled and kissed her, once again, this time for a longer period, under the summer star filled sky..._

_**END**_

_**Well watcha think? :) I hope you liked it. Please review.**_

* * *


End file.
